28 stellar cycles later
by serinablackcat98
Summary: A rage virus has been plagued over the Cybertronians and to help the Autbots have gone back to their home to help, Jazz and his daughter, Windchime are stuck in the middle of it and to make things worse Prowl has been infected. WARNING! contains zombie transformers XD and violence. PLZ COMMENT :


28 stellar cycles later

In a dim lit room, Jazz sat in a small metal chair waiting. He was looking at the ground leaning over and propping his elbows on his knees. He'd been there for an hour and still had no one say a word to him. As he heard the clicking of heels coming towards him, he looked up and saw a pale pink and blue femme standing in front of him. She stopped in front of him and he straightened his back in hopes she was going to let him go in. "You may see him now," she said with a low, quiet voice that suited her quaint features. Jazz stood to his peds and followed the femme as she lead him down the hall. The two of them stopped at a white door and she gestured for him to enter. He opened the door and stepped inside, he closed the door behind him. Jazz turned around and found a chair in the middle of the room just in front of a glass wall with a few small holes in it. On the other side of the glass he saw a mech in another chair like his, he gave a soft smile. He took a seat in the chair and the mech looked up at him with a small smile. "Hi," he said, Jazz smiled pretending he hadn't noticed how pale and lifeless the mechs face had gotten since the last time he had seen him. His features were so dead that if Jazz even touched his face he could swear it would crumble in his fingers.

"Hey, you look better," he said, the mech scoffed.

"I know how I look," he said crossing his arms, he frowned now taking a sad expression, "I missed you," he whispered. Jazz smiled and placed his servo on the glass, "I missed you too," he whispered.

The mech placed his servo on the glass so that it was on Jazz's, "How are they?" the mech asked, Jazz sighed.

"They're fine, they haven't really changed," he chuckled lightly.

"And what about her?" the mech asked.

Jazz looked down, "She misses you, she still has nightmares," he muttered, "They all miss you Prowl."

Prowl sighed, it had been so long since he'd heard Jazz say his name, "Is anyone else infected?" he asked.

Jazz looked at the ground, "Bridge and Ironhide, that's it," he said.

Prowl shook his helm and slumped in his chair, "It's been a while," he said.

Jazz smiled a bit, "Yeah... takes a lot of aft kissing just to see you every orn," Jazz frowned. "I wish I could've stopped this from happening to you," he said, "I-I wish I could've stopped this whole infection!" he shook his helm.

Prowl rubbed his optic, "You tried your hardest... it was going to happen sooner or later anyway," he muttered. Jazz closed his optics and remembered how this had all started.

* * *

It was a dark night, loud screeches and screaming alarms filled the Autobot base. Prowl ran down the hall in search for his friends, he stopped when he heard a loud groan followed by a trail of terrified screams. He ran down that way and saw two infected mechs both clawing at a door to try and get inside. He threw a ninja star and one, it hit the creature in the helm and it fell to the ground. The other turned and screeched and him, it crawled over its dead accomplice and made a run for Prowl. Once it was close enough Prowl grabbed it's helm and it screamed for freedom. Prowl snapped it's neck quickly and energon splattered on his chassis. The body fell to the ground and the screams from the room became quiet. Prowl ran to the door and punched in the code to unlock it. The door slid open and revealed a small child crying in the corner. Prowl called out to the sparkling and she came running to him. She wrapped her arms around him and he picked her up in his arms as she cried. "What's going on? What were those things?," she whimpered. Prowl stroked her back lightly to calm the child, "It was nothing my sweet, just a nightmare," he said. He began to run out of the room with the small femme in his arms. He ran down the hall and stopped when he ran into Bumblebee, the yellow bot raised his stingers at him in a frightened yelp. "Prowl? Oh thank primus I thought you were-"

"Where are they coming from?" Prowl demanded to know, Bumblebee froze.

"I don't know, but they're everywhere! Optimus ordered everyone to the main room, he's got the place under lock down," he said. The femme began to cry more, "I scared," she cried out.

Prowl patted her on the back, "Shh... everything is going to be fine," he shushed her.

Bumblebee's horns perked up, "What's Windchime doing out of her room?" he asked. Prowl held her closer, "I wasn't going to leave her there, they were at her door," he said.

Bumblebee turned around, "Okay come on, the main room is this way," he shouted, they began to run up the hall. Just as they ran two other infected came running towards them, one a mech and the other a femme. Bumblebee shot the femme in the shoulder and again in the chassis. She let out a hellish scream and fell to the ground, the mech kept running at them. Bumblebee shot the mech in the leg hoping it would slow him down, but he kept running. He jumped onto Bumblebee and bit his arm. Bumblebee screamed as the mech tore his arm open with his energon covered dentals. "Get off! Get off!" he screamed, Bumblebee kicked the mech off and shot him in the chassis as many times as he could. He clutched his wound and looked at Prowl who stared at him. "Prowl help...," he whimpered, Prowl turned around and began to run away leaving Bumblebee behind. The mech screamed out to him, "Prowl!" Prowl didn't stop, he had to keep going. He made it to the main room and saw Bulkhead, Ratchet, Sentinel and Optimus all inside. He ran in and panted in exhaustion, "Close the door!" he shouted.

"Wait! What about little buddy?" Bulkhead yelled. Prowl looked at him and shook his helm in grief. Bulkhead looked down, "Oh...," he said. Prowl whipped his helm around, "Where's Jazz?" he shouted.

"We haven't seen him," Optimus said, Prowl's optics widened.

"The last I heard from him was before the breach and he was in the engine room," Sentinel said.

Prowl's optics widened even more, "I have to go back for him!" he said.

"Prowl no! It's too dangerous!" Optimus shouted.

"I have to!" Prowl argued, he placed the femme in Optimus's arms, "Take care of her," he said.

Optimus shook his helm, "No Prowl! I will not allow you to orphan this child!" he shouted. "Mummy please don't go!" Windchime cried. Prowl kissed his creation on the forehead. "Mummy has to go get daddy now, but he will come back for you," Prowl whispered, he wrapped his little finger around hers, "I promise." She sniffled as he pulled away from her.

"Prowl take this," Ratchet said throwing him a blaster, Prowl caught it and gave him a nod. Prowl turned around and ran out of the room Windchime screaming out to him. Prowl raced down the hall and turned the corner, three infected femmes were down there. One pointed at him and screamed, the other two began to charge at him. He shot them both in the helm and then the other one, aim was something Prowl had always been good at. He jumped over their dead protoforms and kept sprinting to the engine room. Prowl soon had come to the door and kicked it down, he looked around, it was pitch black. He saw Jazz laying on the ground leaning on the wall in stasis, infected mechs and femmes were peaking through a hole in the wall and reaching for him. Prowl ran to his side and checked for any bite marks, he found none. "Oh thank primus," he said and kissed Jazz's forehead. He noticed a large dint in Jazz's helm and energon leaking from the wound. He looked back to the infected mechs and femmes, their mouths all covered in their own energon and their optics as white as day light. They were all going insane over the smell of Jazz's energon. Prowl gritted his dentals in disgust and shot a few of them. The ones behind the ones he had shot pushed and tried to climb over the dead ones. Prowl tried to shoot again, but the gun was empty. "Frag it!" he shouted in rage. Prowl grabbed one of Jazz's arms and threw it around his shoulder. He stood Jazz up and tried his best to run with the extra weight. He ran into the hall and looked around, it was empty. Prowl dragged Jazz's peds across the floor as he tried to get back to the main room. He heard a weak voice sat his name, Prowl looked down to see Jazz was awake. "Prowl what's happening?" he asked. Prowl kept going as he answered, "There's been a breach! The infected are coming in!" Prowl said.

Jazz began to walk himself, "Prowl...," he whimpered.

"It's going to be okay, I'm going to get you to safety," Prowl said, he ran up the hall and found the main room. He ran in and placed Jazz on the ground. Jazz sat up and rubbed his helm, "Oh, mech I don't feel good," he muttered. Prowl heard a loud screech and turned around to be tackled by an infected femme. She looked down at him with her hungry, pale blue optics. The femme yelled chocking on her own energon. She leaned down and bit into Prowl's shoulder, Prowl screamed and tried to kick her off. "Mummy!" Windchime screamed. Prowl finally punched the femme off him and Jazz grabbed her by the neck. Jazz slammed her into the wall and the femme looked at him her optics becoming fully white. she opened her mouth and a mix of black and purple energon poured out and onto his armour. Jazz slammed her into the wall again and her neck snapped, as the infected were very easily damaged. Jazz dropped the now dead femme to the floor and she laid in her own energon. They all looked at Prowl, Prowl sat up and looked at his shoulder. He watched as the wound began to heal at an alarming rate, it became a large scar in seconds. Prowl looked to Jazz in fear, "Prowl?" Jazz said.

"Get away from me!" Prowl yelled, he jumped to his peds and ran away from them.

Jazz chased him, "Prowl no!" he shouted. He chased him down the hall, Jazz finally caught up to him and grabbed him from behind. He wrapped his arms around him tightly, "Jazz no! Let go of me!" Prowl screamed and thrashed about in his grip.

"If we're going to die we're going to die together!" Jazz shouted and closed his optics, tears beginning to run down his face.

"No please! Jazz please let go! Let go of me!" Prowl yelled as he also began to cry.

Jazz held Prowl tightly and squinted his optics shut, "I won't lose you...," he whispered. Prowl stopped moving and fell limp in Jazz's hold, Jazz began to sob. "I love you," he whispered. They were like that for a few more minutes before Prowl began to move again. He looked up and gasped for air, he looked around, Jazz loosened his grip on Prowl. Prowl turned around and looked at Jazz, "What happened?" he said.

Jazz pulled Prowl into a hug and squeezed him tightly, "I thought you were dead," he sobbed.

Prowl pushed Jazz away, "Wait... Jazz shouldn't I be infected?" he asked, Jazz frowned. Jazz looked at the wound on Prowl's shoulder, it wasn't even there any more, all that was left was a faint scar, he looked up to Prowl, "We need to go to the main room now."

* * *

"Jazz?" Prowl said snapping Jazz back into reality. Jazz looked at him and brought his servo down from the glass, "I just wish I could be closer to you," he whispered. Prowl frowned, "This is as close as they will let me be to you," Prowl said. Jazz closed his optics and a tear ran down his face, "I know," he said. After Prowl had been bitten and hadn't transformed like the rest he was taken away. To be experimented on by the cybertronian scientists who were trying to find a cure with his energon. Jazz put his servo back on the glass, "I will get you out of here, it'll be just you, me and Windchime, we can be a family again, just us, no one else," he said.

Prowl smiled lightly, "I'd like that," he whispered.

The femme from earlier came and opened the door, "I'm sorry, but that's all the time you have," she said. Jazz looked back to Prowl and mouthed the words 'I love you' to Prowl, Prowl mouthed them back with a small smile. Jazz smiled and stood, he walked out of the room without looking back fearing if he did he would miss him even more then he already did. It was already spark wrenching to be away from him, but leaving him was even worse. Jazz walked out of the room and into the white corridor again.

...Later...

Later he was back at the base, it was a different one from the one they used to have. This one was on cybertron and although they had stopped the virus on earth that didn't change anything on Cybertron. They saved the organics by leaving and not ever coming back, maybe they would return to them, but only when the virus is put to an end. Jazz saw Bulkhead and Optimus talking, Windchime was behind them pouting. She looked passed them and saw Jazz in the doorway. She ran around the two, "Daddy!" she yelled. Jazz picked her up and held her close, "Hi sweetie, did you miss me?" he asked, "And what are you doing up passed your recharge time?"

"She's been up all night, she keeps having nightmares," Bulkhead said, Jazz looked down to his creation with a worried look. She put her servos together, "Am... I in trouble?" she whimpered, Jazz shook his helm.

"No of course not," he ran a servo down her back, "You'd never be in trouble for that," he hugged her. "Now I want you to go back to your berth," he said, she shook her helm rapidly. "But! But! The monster-"

"There is no monster," he said, she shook her helm again.

"I dreamt it, it wasn't a monster it was mummy," Windchime said, "but it wasn't mummy, he was different, Mummy was sick, mummy tried to get me..." Jazz froze, he had also had that nightmare, that Prowl had been infected and was trying to attack him. He shook his helm, "Don't say such silly things," he said, "Now Windchime go to your room and I'll be there in a few cycles okay?" he said, she nodded and he put her on the ground. She ran off to her room and Jazz turned to Bulkhead and Optimus, "Did you tell her it was just a dream?" he asked.

"Yeah, we told her," Bulkhead smiled.

Jazz looked down, "Did she believe you?" he asked, there was no answer. He sighed, "I'll go put her to recharge," he said. Jazz walked into Windchime's room, she was in her berth and looking out the window. Jazz shut the curtains, "It's okay Windchime, nothing's going to hurt you," he smiled warmly. She looked at him with a sad expression, "Daddy? When is mummy coming home?" she asked. Jazz patted her on the back, "Soon... he won't be gone forever," he smiled. She laid down in her berth, Jazz sat down next to her berth, "Nothing's going to hurt you, I'll be here all night, I'll protect you," Jazz said. Windchime smiled and hugged her favourite toy as she fell into recharge. The only way he could ever get her to sleep was to be next to her, she was too scared without him.

Jazz growled thinking maybe everyone would find out about her, Prowl's team and Sentinel were the only ones who knew about the child. They kept her a secret from everyone else to keep her safe, if Prowl was immune to the virus then they assume she was too. But Jazz would never let them take her, they had already taken Prowl from him and that was enough. For the rest of the night he was next to her, watching her sleep and making sure she was safe.

* * *

okay... so I was listening to the 28 weeks later soundtrack and wrote this..., They had a baby! XD I can't get over that!

Anyway tell me what you thought and I will be happy to answer any questions if asked :D


End file.
